


A Miraculous Cinderella Story

by RubiRose15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again sorry Evan, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, But theres a plot, Cinderella Elements, Cute and kinda fluffy I guess, F/M, I'm sorry Evan XD, LadyNoir - Freeform, Scrub XD, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/pseuds/RubiRose15
Summary: Marinette is a girl who was forced into servitude when her father died while remarried to her wicked stepmother. Everyday, she and the other servants do the chores and wait on the family hand and foot. Marinette dreams of one day breaking free of her prison.Adrien is a prince who is hidden from the outside world. He is trapped inside his castle with no one but the maids and butlers to talk to. Everyday, he sits alone, hoping to one day go outside and break free of the cage he was forced into.When a ball is hosted to find a bride for Prince Adrien, both Adrien and Marinette attend in disguises and fall in love. But what is Adrien to do when his new love leaves the ball without even telling him her name? The only clue to her identity is a lost, one of a kind earring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evan Paik lolz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evan+Paik+lolz).



> Enjoy :3 PS: I know a Cinderella AU for ML is literally the least original thing ever, but idc
> 
> BTW THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS BUT IDK HOW TO WORK THIS THING'S

Marinette woke up to the sound of bells ringing outside. The bells shouted for servants all over the kingdom to wake up and do their  chores. The bluette yawned and stretched out, trying to stretch away the sleepiness. Another day for her to serve at the Bourgeois mansion.

The Bourgeois family was a wealthy one. They were rich enough to not be peasants but poor enough to not be royal. They had a staff of three maids attending to the large house. Two of the maids were Lila and Chloe's-- the Bourgeois daughters-- personal assistants, Alya and Sabrina. They would do their hair and assist them in getting ready in the morning. They'd clean their rooms and would do anything else they asked of them. The third maid did about everything else. Attended to the animals, did the laundry, cooked the food, wash the dishes, cleaned the floors and pretty much any other household duty. 

The third maid was Marinette. She was in charge of cleaning everything. After a long while of servitude, she was used to getting everything done quickly and efficiently. Sometimes if things got to be too much for her, Alya and Sabrina would help.

"I suppose I should feed the horses once I get dressed," Marinette decided as she made her bed. She then put on her rags and brushed her hair. She tied a white cloth onto her head and proceeded downstairs. The bluette brought out the horse feed and refilled their bowls with hay and water. 

Once she finished feeding them, she walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her stepsisters. Lila and Chloe became her stepsisters when her father married their mother. The two had always treated her horribly, but she never told her dad about it because she was worried he'd divorce and be unhappy. When her father died, everything got worse. Her stepmother forced her into servitude and her daughters couldn't have been happier about it. Soon, her stepmother died, but Chloe and Lila still had her freedom in a cage. They received a large sum of money as inheritance. Marinette knew she couldn't protest their cruel actions, for she had nowhere else to go if she left. Regardless of her situation, Marinette kept a smile on her face, promising that if she couldn't be happy, she'd make sure others were.

"Hey, Mari," Alya, Lila's servant, greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there, Alya," Marinette replied with a small smile. The brunette walked over to her.

"Need a hand?"

"Not with the cooking, but if you could sweep the floor that would be lovely." 

"No problem!" Alya grabbed a broom and started sweeping. "So, what are you making today?"

"Blueberry muffins and tea." 

"Oooh, make some extra for us to eat!" 

"Way ahead of you!" Marinette giggled as she began to stir in a large amount of flour. Blueberry muffins were her favorite, there was no way she'd not make some for herself.

The two continued cooking and sweeping until the familiar sound of bells and yelling was heard. 

"Where is my food!" Chloe exclaimed from upstairs. The bell she rang was connected to a string that reached her room.

"It's almost done!" Marinette called back to her, carrying a fresh tray of muffins. 

"Almost done isn't good enough!" They could hear the blonde shout. Suddenly Chloe's servant, Sabrina, burst into the kitchen.

"She needs her food now! Hurry up, Marinette!" she said. Marinette placed two muffins on a plate and placed it onto a large tray. She poured some hot water into a small teapot and placed a flavor packet inside. The bluette put it on the tray as well along with a little container of sugar.

"Here." Marinette handed Sabrina the tray. 

"Finally!" The redhead snapped, snatching the tray away. She ran back upstairs, shouting to Chloe that she was on her way. Sabrina was a bit rude to Alya and Marinette, but she had a good heart. She was very loyal to Chloe, and would get annoyed and impatient when the blonde had to wait. 

Alya on the other hand would throw Lila off a cliff whenever she got the chance. She was easily annoyed by the girl's constant lies and deceit. The girl had tricked so many people into doing her bidding, which annoyed the hell out of Alya. Of course Lila was also short tempered, which didn't go over well with Alya also being short tempered. If one of them blew a fuse, the other followed almost immediately.

"Hopefully Chloe is happy with that, I'm not giving her any extra muffins, those are for us." Marinette winked and made Lila a tray of muffins and tea. Alya laughed as well and took the tray.

"I'll go bring this to Lila, I'm sure she--" the brunette was cut off by as ringing bell. 

"I need breakfast!" Lila screamed impatiently.

"--is about to wake up..." Alya finished with a sweatdrop. She shook her head and shouted back. "On my way!" 

Marinette watched as she hastily ran up the stairs to Lila. She sighed. After she ate she had to mop the floors and do the dishes. Then she would do the laundry and by the time she was done with that the horses would need more food and she would need to make lunch. Then she'd have to wipe down all the counters  and polish the glass, make dinner, wash dishes again, and who knows what else her stepsisters would have her do. 

"Okay I'm back!" Alya announced as she ran back into the kitchen. Seems like time flies by fast when you think about all the overwhelming work you're supposed to do.

"Great! Let's eat and get to work!"

•~•~•

Adrien sighed and stared out the window of his gigantic room. He watched some doves fly by, chirping happily. 

"I wish I were like those birds..." He muttered and slowly stepped away from the window with a frown. It was time to get ready for the day, although it wasn't like he was going anywhere. He was just going to do the same thing he did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on. Fencing classes, Mandarin Chinese lessons, meetings with delegates from other kingdoms, and that was about it. 

Adrien made his way to his dressing room, also known as the place where people put him into clothes and did his hair and sometimes even makeup. Once he went in, he was immediately changed into his fencing attire.

"Your highness, are you ready for your fencing lesson?" a butler asked as he escorted him to the large indoor fencing arena.

"Of course." the blonde replied and entered the arena. A professional fencing coach waited inside. The lesson was basically a bunch of sparring matches, along with the instructor demonstrating a few moves whenever Adrien lost.

Every time he won a match, he would hear a voice congratulating him. He was always happy to hear that voice, it was his friend Nino, who was a young servant and skilled archer. 

"Woooo! Way to go Adrien! Keep winning!" Nino exclaimed every round or so. He was a fun audience to have. Nino was pretty much the only one who kept Adrien from going insane from being trapped in the castle for so long. Nino would sometimes tell Adrien what the town was like, and would cheer him up if he ever felt particularly down.

"Thanks, Nino!" Adrien called back and continued his lesson. Once it was over, butlers and maids would immediately swarm him with towels and bring him a chance of clothes, which they would change him into at the dressing room. He continued his day, with Nino to hang out with whenever he got even the smallest break, and soon it was time for dinner.

"I snuck into the kitchen, and dinner today looks awesome! You're gonna love it!" Nino remarked, walking with Adrien to the dining hall.

"I'd love it a lot more if my dad wasn't the only other person at a huge table. He's so cold and harsh, it makes me uncomfortable." the blonde replied with a shudder.

"Aw, don't worry about him, just enjoy your meal. Not everyone in this kingdom gets a meal everyday." 

"Yes, but all those people are allowed outside whenever they like." Adrien argued.

"You should really appreciate what you have, one day you'll be outside, then you'll have a perfect life!" 

"I suppose you're forgetting one important thing. My dad is terrible." 

"Well he's been running a kingdom this long, he must be doing something right," Nino said with a shrug.

"If people are going hungry and he also ignores his own son, then he's terrible in every aspect." 

"Oh, uh..." The brunette didn't have a reply to that. Adrien shook his head.

"I wish my mom was still here..." he whispered. Nino frowned at the mention of the queen. She had disappeared a long time ago and Adrien stayed sad for the rest of the day whenever he thought of her. 

Nino was about to say something to possibly cheer him up, but they reached the dining hall, and only Adrien, King Gabriel, and certain servants were allowed in during supper. The prince entered the large room and was seated at a gigantic table. 

"Adrien, I'm glad you've finally arrived." Gabriel said coldly. Adrien stayed quiet and gave a small nod in reply. He took a seat across from his father. They were quite a distance away from each other, but the room was a bit echoey, which let even small sounds carry a long way. Soon, dinner was served and the two began to eat. After a while, Gabriel spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Adrien? You always have such a sad look on your face. A prince shouldn't look sad." 

"It's nothing, father." the boy replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth." 

"It's really nothing." 

"Do not lie to me, Adrien!" the king had begun to raise his voice, making the price flinch and prompting him to reveal the truth.

"Alright, I've been confined to this castle all my life. I want to see the world! I want to explore our kingdom!" Adrien admitted. Gabriel was silent for a moment. "Please, allow me to go outside, father!" 

"You cannot leave this castle. I don't want you hurt by the outside world."

"I can bring guards, and plus, I'm an experienced fencer! I can survive our own kingdom!"

"I said no! The outside world is too dangerous and you've only sparred in a classroom setting!"

 

"But father, I--"

"That's enough Adrien!"

"No! I understand that you're worried about me, but I just can't take being alone so much!" Adrien said desperately, hoping his father would understand.

"So you're lonely? Well, that problem can be fixed easily..." Gabriel muttered as Adrien's hopes began to rise. "Very well then. Tomorrow we will host a ball dedicated to finding you a bride."

"Wait, what?" 

"If you have a lover, you won't be so lonely anymore." the king explained. Adrien wasn't extremely fond of being told to find a bride so young, but if it meant he would have more company, and he was able to meet the people of his own kingdom, he would willingly accept.

"Great! I'm so excited to meet everyone!" 

"No, you will not be attending this ball. I will choose a maiden for you."

"But father, that's not fair!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Don't make me change my mind!" 

"...Okay, fine." the blonde replied after a moment. He stood up and pushed in his chair. Of course he wasn't going to attend. "I'm finished eating." 

Adrien walked out of the dining hall, Gabriel watching him leave. Nino was waiting for his friend next to the door.

"Hey there, ready to..." Nino trailed off as the prince ignored him, slumping forward as he made his way to his room.

•~•~•The Next Morning•~•~•

Marinette was in the middle of cleaning the tables as she heard a knock on the door. She quickly answered it, surprised to see the royal scribe, Evan, at the door. He handed her a scroll.

"I am the royal scribe, here to announce that a masquerade ball will be hosted tonight to find the prince's bride." Evan announced. "Every eligible maiden is to attend." 

"Oh, thank you." Marinette replied. Evan nodded and was about to leave when Lila and Chloe ran downstairs. 

"Who's at the door?" Chloe asked, pushing Marinette out of the way. 

"Is that the Scrub?" Lila laughed, sassily putting her hands on her waist. Evan looked offended by the name.

"It's scribe, thank you very much!" He said and left with a huff. The sisters laughed at the insulted scribe.

"Hey, what's that?" Lila asked, snatching the scroll from Marinette's hand. She gasped once she read it. "There is to be a ball tonight! They're looking for a bride for the prince!"

"Oh my! So you're saying that if I attend I'll be the bride of Prince Adrien?" Chloe squealed.

"Please, if anyone is gonna be his bride, it's going to be me!" Lila snapped. Marinette rolled her eyes at the two bickering.

"You'd both have to be pretty to even be a choice," she mumbled inaudibly.

"Marinette! You Alya and Sabrina go get out some of our dresses! You're gonna get us ready for the ball!" Chloe instructed.

"But shouldn't we be getting ready as well? It says every eligible maiden must attend." 

"Ha! Like any of you even have a chance at impressing the prince!" Lila snickered.

"No no, she's right, Lila. They should go!" Chloe said, looking genuine for a moment.

"What?" 

"Oh, really?" Marinette asked joyfully. Chloe's expression dropped back into a mean one.

"Yeah! It'll be hilarious to see you all get rejected!" The sisters laughed. Marinette frowned before a determined look crossed her face.

"You two laugh all you want! Alya, Sabrina and I will be attending that masquerade!" she announced confidently. Her stepsisters stared at her like she was crazy. Finally they both smirked.

"Fine, if you can get your chores done and manage to get ready, you can all go to the masquerade!" Lila said.

"Great!" 

"Very well, then." Chloe smirked and she and Lila returned upstairs, bumping into Sabrina and Alya, who had overheard the conversation.

"Good luck," the sisters said sarcastically.

"Marinette! There's no way you can do all of your chores and get ready for the ball!" Alya exclaimed. 

"Yeah! There's too much for you to do!" Sabrina added.

"It would be too much if I were alone, but if I had help..." Marinette batted her eyelashes and gave the girls her best puppy eyes.

"...Fine, we'll help you!" Alya said after a moment of silence.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

"But what if Chloe or Lila call us to help them?" Sabrina asked with worry.

"Then we can multitask!" Alya replied. 

"Great, let's get started! The sooner we start, the sooner we finish!

~~~

Eventually, the girls managed to finish all the chores. They felt accomplished with themselves and immediately went to look for dresses to wear. Marinette made clothes in her spare time, so they had some marvelous gowns to choose from.

"I like this one," Alya pointed to a black and white gown, with white gloves and slippers to match.

"Can I wear that one?" Sabrina pointed to a shimmery pink and purple dress. It had sheer nude colored sleeves with only a few fake gems decorating them, which would make it look like there were only gems on her arms.

"Wear whatever you like! I'm going to wear... This!" Marinette pulled own a semi-Renaissance style gown, which was white with pink flowers decorating the bodice, and it had a black outer layer. (Idk how to describe it well XD) Marinette also brought out some crinolettes for Alya and Sabrina. Her gown didn't need one.

The girls got changed and put on light makeup. They lightly powdered their faces and painted their lips pink. They were excited to go to the masquerade.

"Wait, we don't have masks!" Sabrina shrieked.

"It's fine, I have some masks. You have to hold them up to your face, though." Marinette said, and handed them some black butterfly masks. Marinette used a butterfly mask as well.

"That's perfect," Alya said, gratefully taking the mask. Sabrina sighed in relief and took the other one. The girls proceeded downstairs and waited for Chloe and Lila to finish getting ready. 

The two soon came down in overdone ballgowns with huge bustles. Chloe wore a yellow dress with black zigzag lines and a black trim. She had sheer black puffed sleeves and gloves. A yellow and black mask adorned her face along with heavy makeup. Her hair was in a sectioned ponytail with lots of curls, with a bee haircomb tucked into it. 

Lila wore a layered orange and white dress with a black trim she had long sleeves and fingerless black gloves. An orange mask covered part of her face and the tips of her hair were painted white. Her long hair was curled. She had a flute with her. She was most likely going to try to charm the prince with her flute skills.

"Where did you three get those dresses?!" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief. She didn't expect the servants to have anything to wear.

"Marinette made them!" Sabrina replied happily.

"Whatever, we look better."

"Hey, you know Marinette, I think I see a loose thread on your dress..." Lila lied, getting a wicked idea. 

"Where?" Marinette lifted her arms, trying to find it.

"Right there!" Lila grabbed a piece of the bluette's dress and tore it off. The girl didn't know how to respond other than to gasp. Marinette was about to shout at her but then Chloe pulled apart another piece.

"There's one there, too!"

The evil stepsisters laughed as they tore apart Marinette's dress. Alya and Sabrina tried to help but the girls kept them away from her. They continued tearing away at the dress until it was nothing more than shredded bits of black and white.

"How could you!" Alya screamed. "She worked so hard to go to that ball!" 

"She can go put on another dress." Chloe sassed with a smirk. Just then the carriage to take them to the ball arrived. "Oh, perhaps it's too late already!" The blonde faked a pout before before she and Lila left to get in the carriage, laughing evilly.

"Marinette, I am not going to that ball if you aren't." Alya said, turning to the devastated girl.

"I won't go, either." Sabrina agreed. 

"No, you guys go have fun... I'll be okay..." Marinette choked out, fighting back tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Just go!" Marinette pushed the girls outside before the carriage could leave. They stumbled out and into the ride. The bluette watched them go as she tried to fight the tears from streaming down her face. Once they were all out of sight, she ran off to the family garden.

"Why did they do that?" She cried, failing to the earth and hiding her head in her hands. "I just wanted a night of fun..." 

The girl continued crying for a while while sparkles started appearing in the air. They grew in density as they started to form a person. The sparkles soon dispersed as a woman in red and black with wings appeared. She looked over and saw the girl crying.

"Oh, crying won't do, you're about to go to a ball, after all!" the woman said cheerfully. Marinette looked up with teary eyes and saw her. She was shocked. Who was she?

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Tikki, your fairy godmother!" she replied. Tikki had short, red hair and black bangs. She wore a small red dress with black polka dots. She also wore red polka dotted shoes and translucent wings sprouted from her back.

"My fairy godmother?" Marinette echoed in disbelief. 

"Yes. I'm here to get you to the ball!" 

"But I have nothing to wear, and no transportation!" 

"Leave that to me!" Tikki said with a determined smile. She summoned a wand to her hand and waved it around Marinette as glittery magic surrounded her. "Now, say spots on!"

"Spots on?" The girl questioned, and suddenly, in a puff of sparked and smoke, she was transformed. Her tattered dress had become a full length black and red gown with ruffled white sleeves, her face was decorated with a red and black spotted mask, and red glass slippers appeared on her feet. Her hair was up in a bun with a few curled strands flowing out, and a red ribbon tied it together. Also, her ears were pierced with circular ladybug earrings, with 5 black dots.

 

"Wow, Tikki, this is beautiful! Thank you!" 

"Your welcome, Mari." Tikki smiled. "Oh, I should probably tell you. The magic won't last forever. Around 11:55 the spots on your earrings will start to disappear. Every minute one will disappear, which means at midnight the magic will be gone."

"Oh... Well that still gives me hours to enjoy myself!" Marinette smiled.

"Yes, now let's get you a ride..." Tikki grinned as she cast magic everywhere.

•~•~•Meanwhile•~•~•

Adrien sighed as he watched people enter the party from his room. One of those ladies would be his bride, and he wouldn't know which one.

"I wish I could go down there, I'd be much happier with this if I could choose someone to marry." he muttered. Just then, a puff of smoke appeared, disappearing to reveal a man dressed in black with glowing green eyes.

"Hello!" He said with a grin.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Plagg, your fairy godfather. You wanna go to this party? Go in disguise." he said.

"Wait, what?"

"Just say claws out." Plagg instructed, snapping and allowing magic to begin flowing around the prince.

"Claws out," Adrien repeated, and suddenly he was transformed into all black attire, including a black cape with a hood over his head that stuck out in some places to look like cat ears. He also had a black mask appear over his eyes. Adrien was amazed. 

"This is awesome!"

"You should enjoy it while it lasts. When the paw pads on that ring disappear, so does your disguise, and good luck explaining that to your father!" Plagg chuckled.

"Thank you, Plagg! I'll definitely enjoy this while it lasts." Adrien smiled warmly.

"Ha, have fun, kid!" Plagg waved and disappeared.

~~~

Marinette arrived at the masquerade in a fancy carriage Tikki had made from a pumpkin. She stepped out onto the pavement below as a butler came to escort her inside. She waved goodbye for now to her horses and walked inside. She was amazed at how beautiful it all looked.

"Alright, I gotta find Alya and Sabrina and--" Marinette ended her sentence early with a squeak of surprise as she accidentally bumped into a man. 

"Oh, I apologize, my lady," the man said, taking her hand and kissing it in respect.

"O-oh, no, it was my fault." she apologized hastily. The man chuckled a bit.

"So, I take it you're here to possibly become the prince's bride?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm more focused on having a nice time rather than that." 

"Oh, well good luck to you if you do decide to try your luck."

"Thank you. What's your name?" Marinette asked.

"Uh, its A-- it's..." The man looked down at his attire. "It's Chat Noir."

"So obvious you made that up," the girl laughed. 

"Hey, gotta be mysterious somehow!" 

"Haha, in that case, I'm Ladybug." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ladybug."

"Likewise," 

The orchestra in charge of music began to play a more romantic song. Ladybug and Chat Noir stared in the orchestra's direction suspiciously. It was like they shipped it. Not that shipping was a term in that sense in the Victorian era.

"Would you like to dance, M'lady?" Chat asked, extending his hand. Ladybug thought for a moment. She came here to have fun, and dancing certainly seemed enjoyable.

"Gladly," she took his hand with a small smile as they made their way to the dance floor. Quite a few men had been invited to the ball as well, kind of there to keep rejected maidens happy. A few people were dancing, but once Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped onto the dance floor, all eyes turned to them.

They moved in sync with each other. They flowed to the music, which seemed to surround them. They both get like time was slowing down, and all they could see was each other. They were both falling in love, right there on the dance floor. However, the music was soon interrupted by an angry king.

"Who invited you to this party!" King Gabriel shouted at Chat Noir. Every man there was invited.

"Uh, well... I guess you could say I invited myself?" he replied. 

"Guards, seize him!" 

"No need for that!" Chat said, drawing his sword with one hand and using the other to block anyone from harming Ladybug.

"They aren't after me, y'know." Ladybug smirked.

"You can never be too safe!" Chat said playfully, before beginning to duel the guards. It was difficult to fight them all at once, but since he'd sparred against these guards at one time or another he knew all of their techniques, and how to counter them. He defeated all of them soon.

"We need more guards! Get that man out of this castle! And escort the girl out as well!" Gabriel shouted.

"What?!" Ladybug exclaimed in disbelief. Chat glared at the new wave of guards and picked Ladybug up and off the ground.

 

"Let's go!" Chat exclaimed and ran off with Ladybug in his arms. The guards continued chasing him until Gabriel spoke.

"Stand back, he has already left." The guards nodded obediently.

Meanwhile outside the castle gates, Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped in a royal garden. Chat gently placed Ladybug onto her feet.

"They kicked us out!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry..." Chat apologized. "You came here to have a good time and I got you kicked out.

"It's alright. That was actually quite a thrill!" Ladybug laughed. "We can still enjoy ourselves out here, let's look around!" she took his hand and led him around some parts of the kingdom outside the castle. Chat was in awe at everything, he was so happy he finally got to see parts of his own kingdom. 

A few hours later, the two had stopped to rest at a fountain.

"Wow, this has been amazing!" Chat exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I'm so glad to have experienced this!" Ladybug smiled and looked at Chat Noir. "It's better than being in a ballroom full of self-centered girls."

"Yeah," the boy laughed, and looked at Ladybug. 

The two stared into each others eyes for a while, not realizing at first that they were getting closer. Once they noticed it however, they didn't mind, they moved their lips closer together until they finally touched. The two shared a long and loving kiss under the moonlight. Once they separated, they smiled.

"You remember how that ball was to decide who the prince was going to marry?" Chat began.

"Yes," 

"I think I've made my decision." He finished. Ladybug's eyes widened as she moved back.

"Wait, you're the... But they..." she couldn't form complete sentences.

"I'm in disguise," Chat explained before taking off his mask, revealing that he was indeed Prince Adrien. Ladybug could no longer speak. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard, and the two noticed Chat's--or Adrien's--ring lost a paw pad and Ladybug's earrings lost a spot.

"I have to go!" Ladybug exclaimed, running off to find her carriage, she found it a minute of running later outside the castle gates and quickly zoomed inside, losing another spot. Chat ran after her.

"Wait! You can't leave now! At least tell me your name!" He called out to her. Ladybug couldn't hear him over her pounding heartbeat as she ordered her horses to run.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled to him as she started to leave. Another spot disappeared as she left.

Chat watched her go with a sad expression. He wouldn't be able to catch up to her now. Plus, his own magic was wearing off and he had to get back inside the castle. He ran to the back as fast as he could and slipped inside, thankful that no one was guarding the door there. The last minute was up as soon as he went inside. He was thankful to be alone when the magic wore off and he was back to being Adrien.

At least be thought he was alone. There across the hall stood Nino, with the most shocked expression on his face.

"Surprise?"

Meanwhile, Marinette had just barely made it back to the Bourgeois mansion before her transformation wore off. She was back to having a torn dress and messy hair.

"Oh my god... I kissed Prince Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed. She couldn't believe her own experience. So many thoughts were swarming in her head. The most prominent one was: what would have happened if he knew she was a peasant? A servant at that!

"Oh no..." Marinette whimpered with teary eyes. Suddenly she noticed she still felt something on her ear. She touched the thing and was shocked to discover she was still wearing an earring. She checked her other ear for one but it wasn't there. The bluette carefully removed the remaining earring. It had returned to it's spotted pattern, but it lacked it's previous magic.

"At least I have this to remember what a miracle tonight was." 

There was still a thought in the back of her mind, wondering what happened to the other earring.

•~•~•

Adrien returned to his room after explaining to Nino everything that had happened. His friend was amazed at the story he had heard. He also applauded Adrien on defeating his own guards.

"Well today was eventful..." He muttered. He sat on his bed, remembering all the sights he had seen in just the small part of the kingdom he had gotten to see. He also remembered Ladybug, and her beautiful blue hair and eyes. 

"Oh Ladybug, who are you, and where did you go?" he asked aloud, laying back onto the bed. He sprung back up when he was poked by something on the mattress. He turned to find a ladybug patterned earring on his bed.

"This is... This is Ladybug's earring!" the exclaimed. "I can use this!" Adrien held the earring in his hand and ran to the window where he shouted,

"I can use this to find you, my lady!"

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this was long to make XD and if you're wondering why the scribes name is Evan, it's because last semester my drama class did a play called Beauty Is A Beast, and he was the scribe. The male lead accidentally called him "Scrub" during line check, and we always make fun of Evan for it XD


End file.
